


day 5: the long way home

by thesurielships



Series: 7 Days Drabble Dare [5]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielships/pseuds/thesurielships
Summary: tumblr prompt: “Home stopped being a place when you entered my life.”
Relationships: Elide Lochan & Lorcan Salvaterre, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: 7 Days Drabble Dare [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	day 5: the long way home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julemmaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julemmaes/gifts).



Lorcan wasn’t sure what he was doing on Aelin Galathynius’s porch when he had just landed in Orynth, but when the door opened and a familiar face smiled up at him, he understood.

“I’m finally home,” he sighed as he all but pounced on Elide.

His girlfriend was surprisingly strong despite her petite form, not even flinching under his considerable weight.

“I never thought I’d see the day you called Aelin’s place home, Salvaterre.”

He chuckled, breathing her in, soaking in her presence.

“Home stopped being a place when you entered my life.”

Elide’s smile colored her voice. “You dork.”


End file.
